Her Blue Rose
by tannersnemo
Summary: Blue roses are unique, symbolize mystery, and a grab at the impossible. What person is all these things and more combined? And to who? But of course, it's Kim to Bonnie! Femslash ahead, KimxBonnie!
1. Bonnie Bolts

**A/N** - Well, it's past midnight meaning it's Valentine's. As much as I dislike the holiday, yes I'm not very into love stuff these days (at least not in my life), I've managed to come up with my own contribution to Cupid's own holiday. I realize that the rose and card in a locker is pretty overused, but I made **my** rose and card stick out of the locker, so cut me a break. I'm just not so interested in the crushes and mush and yuck...hah.

I'm actually more interested in who Cupid is, and I'm sure you're all aware that he is the Roman **god **of love. He's the son of the **goddess** of love, Venus who had him with a frequent lover Mars. I wonder if that means she cheated on her husband...anyway, as you can tell I'm very interested in mythology so I'll not bore you readers any further. Cue my story and my surprise pairing, KimxBonnie. Meaning, what? Yes! **Femslash**!

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing at all to do with Kim Possible. If I did, Shego would be Kim's hero because we all like a surprise ending. :)

**Her Blue Rose**

Bonnie slings her small schoolbag over her shoulder, and turns from her her desk to walk out of her science class, hair flipping over her shoulders as she stalks down the halls. She passes through all the Valentine's Day couples, ignoring the students calling her, the sappy words escaping from everyone's lips, and especially the dateless boys who try to fall into step with her. She stops in front of her locker, taking a card and blue rose from her pack. And by her Bonnie means Kim. She grins happily at the blue flower, it had been really hard to get. Roses lack the genes to produce blue colours, so the rose had to be tampered with in order to get the pigment. _This one is perfect_, Bonnie thinks, _it's the purest shade of blue I could find. Not too light, but not lilac either._

She takes the card, pushes it carefully into the blue envelope it came with, and gently sticks it between the riffs in the front of the locker so it's only half inside. Two days ago, two days before Valentine's Day, Ron Stoppable broke up with Kim. _The idiot,_ Bonnie scowls just thinking about him,_ he doesn't know what he had. If had her, I'd never let go._

Kim had not been herself the last fourty-eight hours. She's been moping since he ended it, right here in front of her own locker. But maybe this will show her that somebody cares. _Even if it's not the somebody she wants._ Bonnie isn't sure when her feelings for the redhead changed, but she knows that they have and she can't seem to sit still while Kim has her heart broken by a guy as lame as Ron. And she for sure isn't going to sit around waiting for the next idiot to come along and take Kim's heart, only to break it again.

Bonnie had been dreading today, all the couples together, Kim and Ron together. She was, of course, given gifts, but it meant nothing to her. Except that the boys around school find her attractive, but that didn't make her feel any better because it wasn't them she was being attractive for. But maybe, just maybe, Kim will see that while Bonnie may not be the boy of her dreams, she could give her a chance at being the girl she didn't think to dream of.

Inhaling the scent of the rose, she takes it in with a deep breath, then wedges the thorned stem of the flower in between the card and the locker. This way, as soon as Kim stops at her locker, she would see it. And maybe the day won't have gone by without reason. Because If there's one thing Bonnie hates, it's not being noticed. Especially when she does something as impulsive as this to get noticed. And by Kim.

She turns away from the locker with a satisfied look, _bet the buffoon could never be so romantic_. But her smirk is instantly gone when she bumps right into Kim who was about to tap the brunette's shoulder and ask why she's standing in front of her locker.

"Watch where you're going Possible!" She spats, out of habit, and is ready to walk off when Kim's words stop her,

"What's that, on my locker?"

Bonnie inwardly groans, instantly regretting this little stunt, _why didn't I just stay admiring her from the sidelines? I just _had_ to do this..._

Kim faces Bonnie, "Did you see who put this here, was it Ron?" She asks, taking down the rose and Valentine's day card.

What Bonnie does next is a shock to them both, she blushes crimson and bolts.

**A/N** - Ahh, yes a very unlikely pairing. But I don't care, I have a thing for rivals getting together. It's tension sexy! If that's a way to put it...Well, I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow in the night. I think there will only be two chapters, I don't really want this to be a whole story. Just a little V-Day thing, perhaps sweet. If Kim's reaction is good, that is. What'd you think of this? And of this pairing?


	2. And Kim Kisses

**A/N** - Here we go, the second and most likely last chapter to my V-Day story. I realize now that they may seem kind of OOC, especially Bonnie, but oh well. I liked it and in the end that's what matters. :)

**Disclaimer** - Still Don't own Kim Possible. Though I do own the blue rose and card. Yay!

**Her Blue Rose**

Kim stares after Bonnie,_ what's her problem?_ She walks a few steps down the hall, away from her locker, wondering if she should chase after the brunette and see if she's okay. But then she remembers the card and rose in her hands and turns the enveloped card over to read her name on the front. It's written in lilac. Intrigued by the pretty and neat handwriting Kim uses her thumb to dig the flap out from where it's tucked into the inside. She pulls the card out, studying the front.

The card is white, with a blue border. Inside the border, there's a bright, blue rose. Very much like the one Kim found with the card. Other than the rose are the words in bold blue, beside it:

**You're my blue rose.**

_This doesn't seem the type of card Ron would get me. His idea of sweet is leftover cheese from his nacho._ With her heart in her throat, Kim slowly flicks the card open to read the message inside, which is written in the same ink and hand as her name on the envelope cover:

_Kim,_

_Blue roses aren't as common as red, yellow, or even pink. They're hard to find, especially in Middleton.  
Just like you, Kim. You're one of a kind._

_Blue roses traditionally signify mystery or attaining the impossible.  
Just like you, what I feel for you is a mystery. And attaining you, seems the impossible._

_Blue roses are believed to be able to grant the owner wishes.  
I wish you would look past the dislike and realize, like I did, just how thin the line between love and hate is. And how it just got thinner._

_Happy Valentine's Day Kim. _

_With love, Bonnie._

Kim reads the 'With love, Bonnie' signature with wide eyes, _Bonnie left this here? It would explain why she was in front of my locker, but it doesn't explain much else._ She leans back against the cool metal, twirling the rose between her thumb and forefinger, her emerald eyes following the petals as they swirl airily. _It could be a joke, I wouldn't put it past her to pull this sort of stunt right after my breakup with Ron_. But then Kim remembers, with a frown, the way Bonnie had blushed and ran off. _That's not very like her, maybe...maybe she really does mean it._

_And a sweet gesture like this,_ Kim deeply inhales the rose's scent,_ is touching, boy or girl. It doesn't really matter,_ she decides,_ even if it's a little weird that it's Bonnie._

Kim pushes herself off the locker, and ignoring the bell signaling the start of her next class, she starts her search for the brunette. _I'll just find her, make sure she's serious, and if so, then thank her._

----

After checking several empty classrooms, the nearby restrooms, and Bonnie's locker, kim decided that there's one place left she hasn't looked and perhaps should have checked there first. She walks quietly to the end of the hall, not wanting to attract any attention from teachers for not being in class, and carefully pushes through the double doors leading out of the school. A few more steps and she's standing before the football field, bleachers on the respective sides for each home and away team. She can make out a small figure at the very top of the bleachers for the Middleton Team fans, and Kim is torn between awe at knowing where to find the brunette, and disappointment for not checking here first. _Well, now I know one of Bonnie's haunts._

Rubbing her arms to keep them warm, Kim pushes herself through the chilly February wind that seems to want to keep her away from the green pitch. She wonders on her way up the bleachers why Bonnie hasn't looked away from the center of the field, why she hasn't looked her way yet. But maybe the wind is covering her footsteps, as loud as they may be against the bleachers.

At last, Kim makes it to the very top of the seats and is standing an arm's length away from the cheerleader when the wind stops blowing and Bonnie just notices her. For a minute Kim's afraid that Bonnie is going to take off again, but when she doesn't, Kim takes the next few seconds to observe her. She doesn't look at all like her usual self, sitting there with her skirt and tank top, her nose red from the nipping wind. _She looks almost vulnerable,_ Kim muses appreciatively, _almost human._ And who would have thought that Bonnie Rockwaller had a heart. _She must have, the card was so thoughtful, and the words._.

Kim sits down beside her, holding the card and rose. They sit like that for awhile, Bonnie having already acknowledged Kim's presence goes back to staring down the silver bleachers to the mid-morning, dew-covered grass. Kim takes the time to try and think of what to say, she's never had a civil conversation with Bonnie before, she isn't sure how this is likely to go. But after a few minutes go by, the hero is much too cold and decides she must be the first to break the chilled silence.

"So,"

"So," Bonnie grips the steel on either side of her, swinging her petite legs back and forth from her spot on the cold seat.

Kim breathes in the rose petals, deciding not to beat around the bush. _We're missing class, afterall._ "This...this isn't a joke, is it?"

Bonnie looks away from the stretch of grass, to give Kim a look which clearly says 'that's a stupid question.' And Kim has to agree, _if it wasn't real, we wouldn't be here right now. If it was a joke, Bonnie wouldn't care and we'd both be in class._

"I don't know what to say, Bonnie."

Bonnie continues staring at her, rose blue eyes penetrating emerald green, "You don't have to say anything," She says quietly. And before Kim can turn away to think of something else to say, Bonnie's on top of her. Well, not really. Just her lips, and it surprises Kim completely. _Though it shouldn't,_ her mind tells her,_ Bonnie always goes after what she wants._ And it amazes her how she knows certain things about the other girl. It's strange how enemies end up knowing everything about each other. _Almost like best friends_.

The two girls must be a sight, out on the football pitch, wearing nothing to protect them from the howling wind that strangely, abruptly stopped, Bonnie kissing kim Possible, and Kim frantically wondering what to do about Bonnie. Her sworn enemy since, since what, the beginning of time? _But maybe,_ Kim thinks, still under Bonnie's waiting lips as the nano-seconds slip by, _hate and love really do neighbor each other. And maybe, _she continues thinking as Bonnie pulls back slightly, _maybe I can learn to live with that. Maybe even trust it a little._

And what Kim does next is a shock to them both, she blushes up at Bonnie and kisses back.

**A/N** - And that's the end! I know Bonnie's eyes aren't exactly blue, but they seem to change throughout the episodes so I used blue for this story. Hope you guys liked the ending, I think it ended pretty well. And to readers of my current chapter stories, I'll have an update up for each soon.


End file.
